In the field of video coding, especially in the field of coding of depth maps, one known block coding type is wedgelet-based coding. According to wedgelet-based coding, a certain coding block is bi-partitioned into two halves, called wedgelets, along a wedgelet-separation line which may, for instance, be a straight line with a certain slope and a certain offset. Different implementations have been described so far, but there is an ongoing need to further reduce the side information useful for the wedgelet-based bi-partitioning. In particular, the position of the wedgelet separation line needs to be shared among encoder and decoder along with, optionally, information on how to fill the resulting wedgelets.
Besides the usage of the wedgelet-based coding concept, newer video and/or picture codecs tend to code pictures in units of coding blocks of different size. The picture's subdivision into coding blocks is, for example, signaled within the data stream and in the units of the coding blocks, for example, prediction modes and/or prediction parameters are coded within the data stream.
The coding efficiency of wedgelet-based coding concepts seems to decrease when being applied onto codecs supporting coding blocks of different size.